Benci Part II (Sekuel Benci)
by Rahmalind-chan
Summary: Ini adalah Sekuel cerita benci, bagi yang sudah baca pasti sudah tau konflik sebelumnya. ini cerita menceritakan hal-hal yang masih belum jelas di fic benci sebelumnya.


Benci Part II

.

Sekuel Benci

.

Naruto milik M. K

.

komentar terserah, pedes ataupun ga. suka-suka anda. ga ngaruh juga.

.

suka silahakan, ga suka abaikan

.

happy reading

.

Dengan susah payah kelopak matanya ia pertahankan, demi menunggu yang terkasihnya kembali dari aktivitas harian. Kantuknya pun dikejutkan dengan tangan mungil yang mendekapnya erat dari belakang.

"Ah, Boruto. Tidak tidur sayang?" tanyanya pada bocah kecil yang baru saja menginjak usia empat tahun.

Boruto menggeleng, tersenyum lembut seraya membelai pipi Mamanya yang halus. "Aku mau menemani Mama di sini." Suara cadel itu, membuat hati Mamanya terasa nyaman.

Terdengar suara decitan pintu. Mereka berdua pun langsung mengarah pada pintu yang terbuka.

"Maaf Hinata, Boruto. Papa lembur lagi." Seorang Pria dengan wajah yang telihat lelah itu, berusaha tersenyum memandang keluarganya yang menunggu.

"Naruto, tak apa, kita senang menunggu sambil bermain berdua." Yah sikap Hinata yang dulu sedikit sensitif dan kekanakan, sekarang jauh lebih dewasa setelah berkeluarga dan memiliki anak laki-laki yang begitu tampan. Namun sikap judesnya kepada lelaki lain masih saja sama seperti dulu, bahkan sikap usilnya juga sekalipun masih tetap melekat dan tak bisa jauh dari wataknya.

Naruto tersenyum, rambutnya yang kini sudah dipotong lebih cepak, menampakkan wajah dewasanya daripada beberapa tahun silam.

"Aku berjanji dalam waktu dekat, aku akan mendapatkan asisten. Dan aku tidak akan sering lembur lagi. Dan menghabiskan malamku bersama kalian berdua." Tangannya terulur, mengelus pipi gembul Boruto yang menatapnya dengan polos.

Setelah obrolan kecil, Hinata menidurkan Boruto di kamarnya. Lalu menuju Naruto di kamar mereka.

"Hei, kau tidak mandi?" Hinata duduk di sebelah Naruto yang terpekur di bibir kasur.

"Ehehe ... Memangnya kalau aku tidak mandi kau mau apa?" Naruto mengerling nakal pada Hinata.

"Aku akan ke rumah Deidara." Hinata menggoda sembari terkikik dengan kalimat yang dilontarkannya sendiri.

"Dasar kau, nanti kalau diperkosa lagi bagaimana, hn?" ucap Naruto,tengah menggelitik Hinata.

Hinata terpingkal dengan gelitikan Naruto di pinggangnya. Ingin menjawab pun ia kesulitan, sebab Naruto tidak berhenti membuatnya merasakan sensasi geli.

Tak terasa posisi mereka tengah berpelukan di atas ranjang. Perasaan mereka masih berdesir setiap mereka saling memebalas tatap dengan perasaan cinta.

"Aku bahagia bisa bersamamu," ucap Natuto mengecup kecil pucuk kepala Hinata.

Hinata memejamkan mata, merasakan hangatnya kecupan singkat sang suami yang begitu dicintainya. Masalalu yang membuat mereka salah paham,selalu dijadikan cerita di tengah rasa penat yang mereka alami.

Mereka bahkan selalu melakukan momen-momen baru di setiap harinya.agar mereka terus merasa jatuh cinta. Sebelum badai besar datang di kehidupan mereka.

"Tuan, ini asisten baru Anda." Seorang perempuan dengan rambut pendek mengantarkan seorang asisten baru kepada Naruto.

Naruto mengalihkan perhatiannya dari dokumen-dokumen di depannya. Melihat sosok yang akan menjadi asistennya. Wanita tinggi dengan rambut terikat ke atas itu tersenyum. Naruto mengamati ia seakan mengenal wanita di depannya itu.

"Sizune, kau boleh keluar. Terimakasih." Naruto menatap dingin wanita di depannya. Lalu menyuruh duduk dan ia sibuk melihat berkas yang dibawa wanita manis di depannya.

"Namamu ... Guren?" wanita bernama Guren itu mengangguk. "Menurut nilai pendidikanmu di sini kau cukup kompeten sepertinya. Baiklah mulai hari ini kau akan jadi asistenku." Naruto melempar file dokumen begitu saja di meja. Dan mulai memebrikan beberapa tugas kepada Guren.

Naruto berdiri, berjalan menuju dekat jendela. Bibirnya tersenyum, perasaan lega terpasang di wajahnya. Maniknya menerawang lepas pada luar jendela.

"Kau pulang cepat hari ini, Anata?" Hinata melepas jas yang membalut tubuh tegap Naruto. Naruto tersenyum kemudian memeluk Boruto yang tengah berlari dengan suara bahagia menghampiri Ayahnya.

"Aku sudah mendapatkan asisten. Jadi pekerjaanku lebih ringan sekarang." Hari itu mereka sangat senang bisa makan malam bersama lagi semenjak dua tahun terakhir.

Wajah dengan dua guratan di kedua pipinya itu tampak gelisah. Hari ini awal ia akan pergi bersekolah.

"Kenapa sayang?" Hinata mengangkat wajah putranya yang tertenduk lesu. Boruto menatap polos.

"Aku tidak kenapa-napa, Ma. Hanya saja ... aku sedikit gugup akan bertemu dengan teman baru."

Hinata tersenyum, mengelus pipi gembul putranya, ia berjongkok mensejajarkan tinggi tubuhnya dengan putranya. "Anak Mama tidak perlu gugup, Boruto anak yang hebat dan pintar. Pasti akan memiliki banyak teman. Jadi semangat ya, nanti kalau Boruto bersemangat Boruto akan dapat hadiah dari Mama, mau?" Hinata mencoba memberi semangat pada Boruto.

Seketika wajah dan sorot mata Boruto terlihat semrigah. Keduanya pergi ke sekolah, tapi setelah sampai, ada yang mengejutkan Hinata.

"Pagi ... Apa kabarmu?" Seorang Pria yang tak asing bagi Hinata muncul dihadapannya. Menyapa dengan suara khasnya, serta senyuman yang selalu dipasanganya saat bertemu Hinata.

"Kau!" Hinata bergumam. Ekspresinya tak lepas dari rasa penasaran akan kehadiran pria di depannya ini. Pria itu mengulurkan tangannya untuk menjabat Hinata, dengan keadaan ragu Hinata membalas uluran tangan pria tersebut.

"Masih ingat aku, kan? Toneri, Teman sekolahmu saat kau belum pindah ke sini, lagipula kau juga harusnya masiih ingat pengagum rahasia yang pada akhirnya ketahuan juga." Toneri pun terkekeh setelah mengucapkan kenangannya beberapa tahun silam.

Hinata hanya tersenyum canggung, saat Toneri mulai mengoceh padanya. Apalagi Hinata tahu siapa toneri, anak jenius yang selalu mengiriminya surat berisi puisi yang dipikirnya sangat berlebihan. Baginya penampilan Toneri saat ini memang jauh berbeda daripada zaman sekolah dulu. Kini Toneri jauh lebih perlente, keren dan bisa memikat banyak wanita yang melihatnya. jauh berbanding terbalik dengan Toneri dulu yang cupu, dengan kacamata besarnya serta gigi yang berhiaskan kawat gigi. bahkan Toneri sempat di bully waktu sekolah dulu.

Setelah memerhatikan penampilan Toneri yang berubah drastis, Hinata berdehem untuk melemaskan tenggorokannya yang mulai mengering. "Sedang apa kau di sini?" tanya Hinata.

"Aku?" Toneri menunjuk pada dirinya sendiri.

"Iya lah, kau, memangnya tadi yang kau ajak bicara siapa lagi?" ucap Hinata, memandang datar pada Toneri.

"oh, iya ... ya ampun!" Toneri meringis menggaruk ujung pelipisnya dengan jari telunjuknya.

"Rupanya nih anak masih tetap saja kikuk seperti dulu, penampilannya saja berkilauan, sifatnya masih saja cupu."Hinata mencela dalam hati.

Dengan mata berkeliaran serta sedikit gugup, bahkan bisa dibilang keringat tipis sudah mulai membanjiri keningnya. Toneri menjawab pertanyaan Hinata, "Ah ... iya, anu, aku kepala sekolah baru di sekolah ini, hehe." Sudah kebiasaan Toneri yang terkadang dilanda gugup saat berbicara dengan Hinata.

"Oh, kepala sekolah ya? iya sih, model sepertimu itu memang paling-paling ujungnya jadi kepala sekolah. Omong-omong tadi kau, percaya diri sekali. kenapa sekarang jadi gugup begitu?" Hinata menyilangkan kedua tangannya seraya menatap Toneri lekat-lekat.

Ditatap seperti itu oleh Hinata membuat Toneri semakin kikuk dan salah tingkah. Namun, belum sempat Toneri menjawab, Boruto menarik rok yang dipakai Hinata, dan mengajaknya memasuki kelas.

Setelah kepergian Hinata, Toneri pun mengumpat pada dirinya sendiri akibat sifatnya yang selalu gugup tersebut tak pernah hilang saat bertemu dengan Hinata.

"Bagus, ini sangat bagus. Aku akan mengambil kesempatan ini, untuk bisa merebutnya kembali," gumam seseorang dari kejauhan dengan wajah liciknya.

Sebelum Toneri masuk ke kelas untuk memulai penyambutan murid baru, Toneri tertarik dengan sesuatu di depan gerbang. seseorang yang sedang duduk di mobil yang sedari tadi memerhatikan ke dalam sekolah.

"Itu ... Sara?"

TBC

Catatan : kebanyakan tokoh di sini karakternya OOC


End file.
